12 Years
by jesslvtwi
Summary: Bella is in love with her best friend and emotional rollercoaster Edward. Will their friendship survive all the problems of teenage life and will it ever turn into what Bella wants most?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Twelve years.

I've been in love with my best friend for twelve years.

The worst part is, I don't even know on what level I have him. I say best friend, but is that just me being naïve? He says best friend, is that because he's too scared to let anyone else close enough?

No matter how much Edward has changed throughout our lives, I've loved him every step of the way. I give my all to be what he needs at whatever stage in his life. It's not all downs, we have amazing ups too. When Edward and I were younger everything was so carefree and easy, maybe that's why it hurts me now that I have to work. I want to say he works to keep me too but he doesn't. Why should he? I'm not his girlfriend. I think he just thinks no matter what I'll stay with him.

He's probably right.


	2. Chapter 2: Join the Queue

"Bella!" I heard my favourite velvet voice shout.

I turned around and sighed, waiting for the stupid thudding of my chest to start the minute I saw my beautiful best friend.

There he was, wearing a deep blue jumper that accentuated his perfect chest and black jeans. I bit my lips involuntarily as my eyes searched for his face. Damn it, it's still perfect. You know, sometimes I wish that he'd just fall and break that perfect nose or somehow put on piles of weight just so I wasn't so damn attracted to someone who was meant to be just a friend. And so I could avoid this fucking lip chewing thing which has caused me a lot of embarrassment when Edward has asked me why I was doing it. Of course, I didn't really want his perfect face ruined, that's like wanting a beautiful masterpiece to be destroyed.

He looked towards his brother, Emmett, to talk and I took the opportunity to ogle at his strong masculine jaw lined with delicate hairs, his perfect full lips, his gorgeous nose and his sex hair that really made me want to reach out and touch it. Which I did, whenever I got away with it. I saved his stunning green eyes for last, knowing I'd get caught up in them.

"Bella?" Edward called again, and I immediately blushed. Why do I do this to myself?

"Hey," I replied, looking down.

_Please don't notice my blush, PLEASE don't notice my blush. _

"How come you're blushing?"

_Fuck. Think fast Bella. _

"Fuck knows, my body doesn't even match up to my brain I swear."

_Nice one…_

"Okay.. Let's get going to Biology!" he said in a mocking happy tone.

"Woo!" I joined in as he put his arm around me. Totally casual, he's done it since I can remember, but I still get goose bumps over it. God I'm pathetic.

The morning passed in a normal, boring manner. I was excited for lunch so I could see all my friends. We were an amazing group but we were so set on each other we barely spoke to anyone else. I could live with it, they were like my family.

I got to the table and saw Rose and Alice sitting in the corner of a table.

"Hey stunners!" I shouted to them, and they looked up and smiled, waving me over eagerly. They really were stunning, Rose with perfect blonde hair waving to her waist, a figure to be envied by all women and lovely blue eyes, and Alice who was so angel faced with gorgeous short black hair and a body to match. I'd like to be jealous but I'm so used to their beauty now that I don't see the point on wasting my energy! Already using enough emotion on one of my other best friends.

Just as I thought about my Edward, he walked into the cafeteria.

_And let's not call him 'your' Edward anymore shall we Bella? You're kidding yourself. _

"Bells, please say you're coming to Ben's massive party tomorrow night!" Rose said the second I sat down.

"She is, I will drag her there myself," Alice warned.

"Let me sit down first guys," I scowled. Alice stuck her tongue out at me so my grimace was quickly gone.

"I have a plan!," Alice started, but stopped once she saw Edward. How sad that I notice him so much quicker.

It took him a long time to reach us. Though a lot of people knew how tight knit our group was and didn't bother to talk to us, that wasn't the case with Edward. We could barely hang out with him without girls throwing themselves all over him. You would have thought that some of these girls would have some pride or dignity and give up or give him his space, but today played out as every other day. I watched as Lauren Mallory flicked her hair as she spoke to him and purposely pressed herself to him to whisper something, no doubt something slutty. Fucking whore.

As much as I hated to admit it, she probably had a chance with him. Edward loved being a 'ladies man' as he put it, and he loved the attention he got.

It was definitely hard to see him get more and more as he got older and more perfect.

I refused to think about that, so instead let my mind wonder why Alice had stopped when she saw Edward. I was too late to ask.

"Hey beautiful girls," Edwards velvet voice rang in my ear, and I shivered at his closeness.

"What a charmer," Alice replied, pretending to fan herself.

"Shut up Edward," Rose shortly added. She was such a feisty person, it was brilliant.

Edward turned his face to me then, pulling up the chair next to me.

"Don't I get a just as lovely reply from you?" he murmured.

"Sure sweetheart. Hi!" I said smiling.

"See now that wasn't too hard. Hey you going to Ben's party tomorrow night?"

"Yes she is," I heard Alice chime in.

"Go with me?" Edward asked after laughing at Alice's reaction.  
"No way mister, I'm playing dress up with Bella tomorrow," she said. I scowled, I hated when she did that, but Edward smirked.

"What's the smirk for, prick?"

"So rude, why Bella, I'm hurt!" he said dramatically. I hit his arm.

"Rose you joining in too? I love thinking of you girls playing dress up," he winked.

"You're disgusting. But yes," Rosalie said bluntly. She loved Edward, but she didn't appreciate his constant flirting because she was taken, as she loved to tell people.

Emmett and Jasper walked in after a few minutes of us talking casually about Ben's party. It was meant to be a massive event, apparently Ben's house was massive and had a pool.

"Hey girls," Emmett shouted.

"Dude, I'm here," Edward replied.

"I know," Emmett smiled a huge grin.

"Prick."

"Hey lover," Emmett turned on Rosalie then, winking.

"Hey handsome," Rose replied.

They emerged into a deep kiss and I looked away. They were sweet but I was eating for fucks sake!

Alice and Jasper began exchanging comments about Ben's party, clearly it was the topic of conversation today, as Edward turned to me.

"You sure you won't come with me tomorrow night?"

"Uh.." I stuttered. _Embarrassing. _"I don't want to anger Alice," I said honestly.

"You're right," he giggled.

"I'm sure you can find any girl to go with, Edward,"

"Sure, but what's the fun in that!" he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "I like the chase babe, you know that," he added, swatting my ass.

"Hey!" I shouted, but he'd disappeared.

I spent the night similar to a lot of my nights. On the phone with Alice and Rose, then I ate dinner with my mom and her new husband, which of course I had to cook, and thinking about whether me and Edward could ever be. A habit I soon needed to snap out of.

_He said he likes the chase.. Maybe I should try and act nonchalant and maybe he'll realise he wants me in another way?_

I dismissed my thoughts quickly, knowing that Edward would never see me in that way.

Friday went quickly and soon I was being dragged to Alice's Porsche to go straight to her house from school. My entire group had _very _rich parents, which was nice for them but annoying for me when everyone wanted to buy me everything. Some people may enjoy that shit but it just makes me uneasy.

When I got to Alice's dress up room I immediately had butterflies, she really loves to dress me up. I spotted Rose on the long white couch with fluffy white pillows.

"Let's just get this over with.." I muttered under my breath.

Alice turned me to the wardrobe and waved her hand at three outfits hanging up.

"What are those?" I asked, worried for the answer.

"Your choices for tonight," she replied with a smirk.

"Alice.." I stammered. No jeans or leggings in sight, just dresses or skirts.

The first outfit was a black dress with lace sleeves and neckline. The second outfit was a lovely deep blue animal print blouse with a short black skirt and tights. The third was a siren red dress that was very low cut and very fitted.

"You cannot be serious about that red dress!" I almost screamed.

"I know, I know, I just thought maybe you'd be feeling adventurous!"

"Not at all Alice with me being your play doll," I replied.

"But…" she said eagerly. I obviously had a smile on my face.

"I really do like the other two. I think I'll wear the lace dress tonight, and the blouse and skirt another time?"

Alice danced around, shouting 'yay!' and asking Rose to come inside, I was happy to have made her happy. I went to go and put the dress on inside Alice's very own dressing room. Lucky bitch.

"Bella's getting much more stylish Rose!" Alice called as Rose peeked through the door.

"Fuck off!" I giggled. I looked in the mirror, and I have to admit I liked how the dress clung to me nicely and gave me good cleavage.

I came out, and Rose and Alice looked too eager. They knew I hated too much eagerness when it came to dressing me, but I swear I thought they were going to burst.

"Out with it" I sighed.

The girls shrieked and I could just make out a few phrases.

"You look amazing Bella!"

"You look so hot!"

"Suits you so much!"

"Thanks guys.." I replied, blushing a deep shade of red.

"We're not even close to done with you Bells," Rose reminded me and I grimaced.

For the next 3 hours (I wish I was joking) I sat on Alice's plush stool as she and Rose 'prepped' me for the party.

I couldn't lie; I was impressed by the results. Rose had added a few extensions to make my hair look thicker, and waved my long dark hair to past my chest, in Hollywood glamour style waves. She'd added a small velvet bow to my hair which made it look great. Alice had done my make up perfectly, with a deep red lip and black eyeliner and feline flicks on my eyes. I had to give it to her it looked flawless. I smiled at them both as I told them how much I loved how they'd done everything, and that seemed to please them enough to leave me alone.

Alice was dressed in a short plum coloured dress with a large bow around the centre with smokey eyes and sleek hair, while Rose was perfection as usual in a red dress she was daring enough for and her hair in angelic ringlets.

Impressed with how we'd turned out, we got into Alice's Porsche and headed to Ben's house, getting excited the whole way.


End file.
